El pequeño secreto para ser feliz
by Cristal0305
Summary: Eren las tiene de todas para ser feliz, una familia amorosa, una novia que lo ama y una mejor amigo que siempre le apoya en todo lo que el haga. Aun con eso Eren no es feliz con su "Vida perfecta" y en cambio empieza a pensar que la culpa es suya por ser el único que no es feliz con lo que ya tiene. Si las cosas fueran diferentes tal vez, aunque fuera solo un poco el pudiera sentir


Capítulo 1

Un Café de Starbucks

"Soy Feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz" repito en mi mente como una grabadora descompuesta, me levanto de mi cama sin muchos ánimos y apenas toco el suelo mi vista se dirige hacia la fotografía que posa en mi buro, soy yo, con mi familia, con mi novia y con mi mejor amigo.

No lo había notado antes (O tal vez no había querido admitirlo) pero en la fotografía estoy sonriendo forzadamente, como cuando tienes que tomarte una foto escolar y la señora encargada te pide amablemente que sonrías y lo único que logras hacer es elevar un poco las comisuras de tus labios para simular una sonrisa. Nadie en la foto parece notar mi sonrisa forzada y en cambio todos sonríen con alegría, ¿Por qué no deberían estar felices? ¿Por qué no soy feliz yo?

Me cubro la cara con ambas manos esperando que mi mente pueda dejar el tema en un pequeño rincón de mi cerebro para no pensar más en ello, ya sé cómo acabara esto, con una lucha existencial contra mí mismo de por qué demonios no soy feliz y eso me llevara un par de horas.

Desayuno ligero y como el sábado me toca trabajar hasta las 11:00 de la mañana, veo el reloj de la repisa y resoplo con frustración, son apenas las 9:00 lo que significa que no tengo nada que hacer más que… vivir mi vida perfecta.

Nadie puede quejarse por llevar una vida perfecta, porque simplemente es una estupidez aquello pero… si me lo cuestiono seriamente, al parecer no es mi vida la que no es perfecta, soy yo.

Tengo un padre y una madre de nombres: Grisha Jaeger y Carla Jaeger que no me abandonaron ni me despreciaron, muy al contrario fueron padres amorosos que trataban a toda costa de pelear y tener una aura de armonía en casa, mi madre siempre cariñosa me acurrucaba en mi cama con un beso en la frente hasta los 13 años y mi padre un hombre que siempre estuvo dispuesto a escucharme y a comprenderme como un amigo.

Tengo también una novia llamada Mikasa Ackerman que desde niños se juntaba conmigo, defendiéndome de cualquier que se metiese conmigo, cuando teníamos 15 años se declaró enfrente de toda la escuela con una carta de color rosa, como era de esperarse no pude negarme y termine por tener mi primer beso enfrente de la directora de la secundaria, llevándome ese día a casa una novia y un reporte

Y no podría olvidar a mi mejor amigo Armin Arlelt, es mi amigo desde la infancia y de igual manera amigo de Mikasa, me apoya siempre que lo necesito y siempre tiene un bueno consejo para darme

Soy Eren Jaeger y con 19 años de edad puedo decir que mi vida es perfecta… pero no soy feliz.

Salgo del establecimiento en donde trabajo con una mirada perdida en la nada, simplemente sintiendo el aire contra mi rostro, me siento tan relajado cuando miro al cielo y lo descubro con nueves que aunque oscuras me dan una imagen tan tranquila que me desorienta, es como una pintura que Picasso no llego a pintar y me meto en ella sin dejar de caminar por la acera, llevo ambas manos en mis bolsillo por que eh olvidado traer mis guantes conmigo y de mi cuello está rodeado mi bufanda favorita color verde oscuro, sé que puedo lucir un poco raro el que valla caminando por la calle viendo hacia el cielo y apenas me doy cuenta de ello cuando muchas personas comienzan a rodearme en vez de esperar que reaccione a tiempo para no chocar con ellas. O por lo menos la mayoría de las personas, porque cuando menos lo espero tropiezo con una persona.

Esta llevaba su café en sus brazos y se le ha caído casi por completo en mi abrigo

-Hey fíjate por donde vas mocoso- reclama el chico enfrente mío a quien no le ha caído ni una gota de su café hirviendo

-Tú has sido quien me ha tirado el café encima- le reclamo defendiéndome, tomando mi abrigo de los bordes para poder mostrarle la mancha de café, como ha sido más de la mitad del café mi abrigo no llego a absorberlo por completo y en cambio se ha pasado a mi camisa haciendo que el líquido hirviendo estuviera en contacto con mi piel

-No trates de echarme la culpa por tu estúpido error- me regaña como si fuese un niño de 5 años a quien pudiese mandar y aunque él es más pequeño que yo de estatura logra hacer que una descarga eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo con solo verle a los ojos, el chico que tengo enfrente mío me mira como si yo fuese culpable de algo más grave que el de tirarle el café en cima, me ve como si yo tuviera la culpa del calentamiento global, la matanza de todos los animales inocentes en cada película, la inexistencia de las sirenas eh incluso con su mirada podría culparme de lo elevado de la gasolina en este año

Su cabello le cae rebeldemente a los lados de su cara formándole un marco de esta, sus ojos son afilados y de color verde similares a los míos y no deja de verme con desprecio, hasta que se voltea hacia el lado contrario para caminar a paso firme

-Espera- le exijo agarrándolo del hombro, en cuanto siento la textura de su abrigo negro contra a yema de mis dedos, distingo como mi cuerpo vuela haciéndome caer en la acera, me ha agarrado de la muñeca volteándomela con tanta fuerza para derribarme, quedo boca arriba acostado en el frio suelo.

Se inclina un poco y sus cabellos caen por los lados de su cara

-No vuelvas a tocarme- me dice con tranquilidad- sin mi permiso

Tardo en asimilar todo lo que está pasando y también el por qué veo todo en cámara lenta, desde donde estoy puedo ver perfectamente el cielo que esta como fondo y que solo ayuda a que la persona enfrente mío se note más en una imagen mental que he capturado, pequeños copos de nieve empiezan a caer y eso solo ayuda para hacerme creer que estoy soñando, estoy soñando con un demonio y es extraño que aun con eso sienta los músculos de mis mejillas jalarse hasta hacer una boba sonrisa que adorna mi cara.

El momento no es eterno y en segundo veo como se endereza para seguir con su camino.

Me siento sobre el suelo y compruebo como en efecto está nevando, pero los pequeños copos apenas sobre salen cuando solo tengo ojos para ver su silueta desaparecer entre la gente.

Algunas personas me ven cuando pasan junto a mí y en lo único que puedo pensar es: "Espero volver a verlo"

Me levanto del frio suelo sacudiendo mis ropas y aunque la mancha del café sigue fresca no me atrevo a quitármelo por el frio, en cambio decido seguir caminado por una ancha calle con árboles en las orillas que reconozco por el nombre "Hudson" que es una calle que frecuento mucho.

Antes de pasarme la calle volteo a ambos lado llevándome la sorpresa de encontrarme con el mismo chico que hace poco me ha dejado tirado en el suelo en la fila de un establecimiento de Starbucks que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo un momento entro al establecimiento siendo embriagado por el olor a café y la calidez del lugar.


End file.
